Secrets
by melovecastle
Summary: When Spencer and Toby Broke up 3 years before the girls returned to Rosewood she never told him that she was pregnant. Now with Spencer back in Rosewood to give a statement; Will she tell Toby? Or will she keep it a secret forever? Spoby
1. Chapter 1- Returning

Ch.1

 **A/N: Spencer never went to Toby's house when she returned**

* * *

Spencer was dreading the day she would have to return to Rosewood to tell the judge if she thinks Charlotte should be released. The day she has been dreading has finally arrived. She prayed and hoped that she wouldn't see Toby so he wouldn't find out that she has keep something from him.

Spencer sighed as she put her car into park and looked back in the rear view mirror to see her two-year-old daughter, Lucy, asleep. She got out of the car and carefully took Lucy out trying to not wake her up. She grabbed the bag and Lucy's stuffed bunny Mr. Hoppers. As she made her way around the curve of the sidewalk she saw four girl sitting at a rounded table. They were talking and laughing then their phone beeped in sync and the girls picked them and examined whatever was on the screens and they sat there in silence looking at each other with a scared face, and then they were all in fits of laughter. She sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.  
"Spence?" Some called causing spencer to turn her head to the right to see Aria making her way to her. "Hey Aria." Spencer said and gave her the best hug she could give with a two-year-old on her hip.  
"She's gotten so big, since I saw her last." Aria said in a soft tone being careful not to wake her, but as much as she tried; Lucy woke up anyway. Spencer smiled as Lucy rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands and yawned.  
"Aunty Aria!" Lucy squealed realizing who was in front of her. Spencer put her down so Lucy could give her a hug.  
"Hey Luc" Aria said kneeling down and giving her a hug.  
"How about we go inside the brew and talk more." Spencer suggested.  
"Sounds good to me." Aria said. Spencer smiled and held Lucy's hand as they crossed the street. When they walked in they saw Emily and Hanna hugging so spencer called out, "Get a room." They smiled and exchanged hugs. The girls sat down and began to talk while Lucy just sat on Spencer's lap sleeping. Every 10 minutes, Spencer would look down and brush a strand of hair out of Lucy's face and smile.  
"Have you told Toby yet?" Hanna asked.  
"Nope, and I don't think I am going to," Spencer continued "So any exclusives on the new fall line?" Spencer asked Hanna with a smile.

* * *

Spencer opened the door to her parents' house and before she could enter Lucy was running in and yelling, "Grandma!" Veronica turned around and saw Lucy running to her as fast as her little legs would allow and picked her up planting kiss on her cheek.  
"How's my little angel?" Veronica asked.  
"Good." Spencer answered closing the door and walking to the island.  
"How are you, Spencer?" She asked. Spencer smiled and responded with, "I'm good mom." Veronica smiled and showed them her campaign speech. After they discussed the plans for her campaign run they ate some lunch and just enjoyed the time together.

* * *

Spencer had left Lucy at her parents and was making her way into the school when a voice called out to her. A voice that she didn't want to hear. Spencer stopped and debated turning around or to walk in and pretend t=like she didn't hear him. Spencer decided to turn around and when she did she saw the smiling face of Toby.


	2. Chapter 2- Not Again

Ch.2

 _Previously on Secrets: "A voice called out to her. A voice that she didn't want to hear. Spencer stopped and debated turning around or to walk in and pretend like she didn't hear him. Spencer decided to turn around and when she did she saw the smiling face of Toby."_

* * *

"Toby, Hey." Spencer said forcing a smile. Toby walked up the stairs and hugged her.  
"What are you doing here?" Toby asked.  
"I have to give a statement tomorrow for Charlotte's release." Spencer said.  
"How long will you be here?" Toby asked.  
"I don't really know." Spencer said.  
"Would you like to get din-." Toby was cut off by someone from his black truck saying, "Babe hurry up."  
"I better go." Spencer said turning around and walking into the school ignoring Toby's "Coming Back". Spencer wiped her tears before she entered Alison's classroom.

* * *

"Mommy!" Lucy yelled as Spencer entered the house.  
"Hey baby girl." Spencer said as she picked her up and kissed her cheek,  
"Were you good for Grandma?" Spencer asked. Lucy nodded and laid her head on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer smiled at her mom.  
"Thank you Mom." Spencer said.  
"Anytime Sweetie." Veronica answered as she cleaned the island.  
"I'm going to go put her to bed and go to sleep myself." Spencer said walking to the door. Veronica nodded and watched her daughter and granddaughter go to the barn.

 _XX Spencer's P.O.V. XX  
_ After I gave my testimony I watched as the other girls gave there. We all lied for Ali again; well almost all. I wish I could of have been as brave as Aria. The girls and I all agreed to meet at The Radley for drinks. After we had our small talk and multiple drinks we left the lobby and headed up to Hanna's sweet and carried on with the drinking and talks until each and every one of us were asleep. When I awoke my head was pounding. I got up and drank some water offered by Hanna. Soon Hanna got a call from Alison saying Charlotte was missing.

* * *

She's dead. Charlotte is dead. I sat in the pew with Aria, Emily, Hanna, & Lucy. Toby is here as well. I just pray he leaves before he sees her or me. My thoughts are interrupted by the preacher starting the funeral.

* * *

Lucy and I were standing outside with Hanna, Aria, & Emily waiting for Sara Harvey to exit in her car. We watched as a man helped her in the car and got it in. The car pulled away and we were soon greeted by Lorenzo.  
"Hello Lorenzo." I said.  
"We got the medical reports back from our M.E. and it turns out that Charlotte was dead when she fell from the bell tower; so we would appreciate if you guys stayed in town to make this easier." Lorenzo said and smiled at us and turned around and left.  
"I just want to go home." I murmured under my breath as I looked up to the bell tower on the church.

 _XX Big Bad's P.O.V. XX_

I watched as Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer looked up at the bell tower where I killed Charlotte. I will make sure everything they have ever kept in the dark comes to light, before I kill every single one of them. I tapped the driver on the shoulder and they started to drive away as I rolled up the window never taking my eyes off them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3- Be quiet Lucy

Ch.3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

* * *

The girls and I said our goodbye and headed to our cars.  
"Mommy?" Lucy said looking up at me.  
"Yes, baby girl?" I asked.  
"I'm hungry." Lucy answered giving me a frown. I smiled and led her to the brew. I ordered a salad while Lucy ordered the chicken nuggets. As we ate I saw Toby come in which made me choke on food which sent me into a coughing rampage. That got Toby's attention and he started to make his way over here. No! No! No! Toby turn around. Don't come over here!  
"Hey Spencer." Toby said as he arrived to the booth. CRAP!  
"Hi Toby." I said and sipped my water hoping that he wouldn't notice the little girl playing with her dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.  
"Can I join you?" Toby asked.  
"Sure!" Lucy shouted breaking her silence. Toby froze and looked over to the little girl as I palmed my face wishing Lucy would of listened to my many speeches of how we don't talk to strangers. Toby turned his attention back to me and asked the one question I did not want him to say. "You have a daughter?" I sighed and nodded.  
"How old is she?" He asked.  
"1 almost 2." I Lied.  
"Silly Mommy, I not 1, I two." Lucy said smiling. By the look on Toby's face I can tell he was doing the math. I just sat there in silence coming up with different scenarios in my head. Toby's face was soon filled with pain and I washed over with the feeling of guilt.  
"Toby I-" I was cut off by Toby saying, "Meet me at The Radley Lobby at 9 o'clock tonight. We need to talk." I sighed and nodded. He gave me a fake smile and left. The hurt facial expression never leaving his face.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Mr Hoppers

Ch.4

* * *

9 o'clock soon rolled around and Spencer made her way into The Radley lobby and spotted Toby sitting on the couch that is facing the bar. She took a deep breath and made her way over to where he was sitting.  
"Hey Toby." Spencer said as she walked around the couch and sat on a chair that was angled towards him.  
"Why Spencer? Why did you hide her?" Toby asked getting straight to the point.  
"I did I what thought was best for all of us." Spencer answered never taking her eyes off of him.  
"Without consulting me." Toby responded his voice raising. Spencer hung her head with guilt and didn't respond.  
"How would it be better for her not to have her father in her life. I know what it was like not to have my mother in my life. I didn't get to choose for her to be there or not. I would give anything to have my mom be here, Spencer. What made you to think that?" Toby asked.  
"I found out the day we broke up. I was going to tell you after we got back from our date that day. When we got into that argument and we decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways. I thought about telling you, but I decided against it because I didn't want you to feel as if you had to be with me just because of our daughter and I didn't want her have to go back and forth to different parents if we weren't going to be together. At the moment that's what I thought was best for all of our futures." Spencer answered.  
"Spencer I still should of have known that I have a daughter." Toby said.  
"I know and I realize that now and I am sorry." Spencer said.  
"Are you really sorry or are you just sorry because you got caught?" Toby asked her.  
"I am truly sorry Toby. If I could take back what I did; I would in a heartbeat." Spencer told him tears forming in her eyes.  
"Well you can't Spencer. The damage has already been done." Toby told her and Spencer nodded and murmured a 'I know'.  
"Were you ever going to tell me?" Toby asked taking a sip of his beer and staring at her.  
"Probably." Spencer said.  
"I want to meet her. I want her to know that I am her father." Toby said sitting his beer down and scooting closer.  
"You can meet her, but please don't tell her you're her father just yet. I don't want to spring it on her; let her get used to you first and then we can tell her." Spencer begged.  
"Okay," Toby started, "As long as she knows before you go back to D.C." Spencer nodded and Toby stood up.  
"Toby, do you hate me?" Spencer asked.  
"I could never hate you," Toby started, "I'm hurt and angry that you didn't tell me, but over time I will learn to forgive you." Toby said. Spencer nodded and wiped her tears.  
"I understand." Spencer said and stood up.  
"So, when can I meet her?" Toby asked.  
"How about tomorrow you come by my Parents house and then you can meet." Spencer said.  
"Perfect." Toby said and smiled slightly and left; leaving Spencer alone to process her thoughts.

* * *

Spencer had spent most of the night cleaning up the barn to make sure it looked presentable enough for Toby. She dressed Lucy in her baby blue dress and put her hair in a ponytail with a bow. Spencer was putting her make-up away when the doorbell rang. Spencer took a nervous breath and walked towards the door opening it.  
"Hey." Spencer said and smiled at Toby. Toby was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a new pair of Nike tennis shoes.  
"Hey." Toby said returning the smile.  
"Come in." Spencer said stepping aside and letting him in. He walked in and looked around.  
"I love what you have done to the place." Toby said.  
"Mommy. I can't find Mr. Hoppers." Lucy said almost in tears as she walked out and into the living room.  
"How about you and Mommy's good friend Mr. Toby go look for him?" Spencer suggested.  
"You come too?" Lucy asked.  
"No Baby, Mommy's going to start dinner." Spencer said  
"Okay Mommy," Lucy started taking Toby's hand," Come on Toby." Lucy then dragged Toby to her room.

* * *

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

Lucy lead me into her room and we began to look for Mr. Hoppers.  
"What's Mr. Hoppers look like?" I asked her getting on the floor and searching under her bed.  
"He's brown and has big floppy ears." Lucy said. I smiled and felt a furry blob hit my hand. I grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. I was welcomed by the worn brown bunny face that I had slept with every day when I was Lucy's age. I gave Spencer when she went to collage so she could have the bunny to hug when I couldn't be there. I rubbed his face and the memories of me playing with him flooded my brain. I was watching them like a movie when they were put on pause by a little screaming, "Mr. Hoppers! You found him." Lucy smiled and took him and held him close to her chest with a big smile. I smiled and stood up.  
"Thank you Toby." Lucy said.  
"Anytime Lucy," I started, "Who gave you ?"  
"Mommy did; she said that it was my daddy's." Lucy said and kissed the bunny's head before skipping off. I watched her walk off with a smile on my face. I followed her out to the living room not realizing that this night would change my life forever.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you all for your patience as I wrote this chapter._**


	5. Missing

Ch.5

* * *

When Toby walked out to the kitchen he saw that Spencer was setting the table.  
"What do you want to drink?" Spencer asked Toby as she made her way to the fridge.  
"A beer please." Toby answered sitting down at the bar. Spencer nodded, grabbed him a beer and Lucy a bottle of grape juice.  
"Can you get Lucy please?" Spencer asked. Toby nodded and went to go and get Lucy. While Toby was getting his daughter Spencer poured her some wine and put the drinks at the table. The oven timer went off and signaled that the tuna noodle casserole was finished. Spencer took it out and set it on the table.  
"Mommy, Toby told me that before I have to go to bed he will read a story to me." Lucy said sitting down at the Table. Spencer smiled and said," That's really nice of Mr. Toby."  
"I would do anything to make Lucy and you happy Spence." Toby said sitting down. Spencer smiled at the use of her nickname. Spencer sat down and everyone started to eat.

* * *

Soon after they ate Spencer bathed Lucy and dressed her. Toby took her to her bedroom and read her favorite story. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before joining Spencer in the living room.  
"I got you another beer." Spencer said. Toby nodded and said, "Thank you." Spencer nodded and sipped her wine.  
"She likes you." Spencer said breaking the silence.  
"I like her too," Toby started, "She looks so much like you."  
"She has your eyes though," Spencer started, "Toby I am really sorry for not telling you sooner."  
"I know you are Spencer, but sorry doesn't take away the pain or bring back the milestones and years that I have missed out on." Toby responded. Spencer nodded and looked down to the floor.  
"I understand." She told him not letting her eyes leave the floor. Toby took a swig of his beer and looked at the wall that had pictures of Lucy and Spencer on them. Spencer had looked up and noticed him looking at the photos the memories of each one flooding her brain.

 _X Flashback X_

 _It was April 7_ _th_ _2018 and Spencer had just gone into Labor. Dr. Wells had told her she was 6 centimeters dilated and it would be a few hours until she was ready to deliver her baby. After the baby was born it would be taken to a room and prepared to be put up for adoption. Spencer had debated the options for a while and had decided that would be the best option for daughter._

* * *

 _A few hours have passed and now Spencer was surrounded by doctors and her mother. Her mom was to her right and was holding her hand.  
"Okay Miss. Hastings on the next contraction I need you to push." Dr. Wells instructed. Spencer nodded and soon the next contraction came and Spencer gave a big push while realizing a scream. The contraction ended and Spencer stopped pushing. The contractions and pushing went on for a while. Soon it was time for the baby to arrive.  
"One last push Miss. Hastings." Dr. Wells told her. Spencer gave him a tired nod and more tears ran down her face as the last contraction came. Spencer pushed and leaned forward while pushing. When Spencer heard the crying she let herself lean back.  
"Do you want to hold your daughter before she is taken back?" Dr. Wells asked. Spencer hesitated for a second before nodding. Dr. Wells nodded and told Nurse Karen after she cleaned the baby to let Spencer hold her. Nurse Karen had nodded and a few seconds later Karen handed her the baby. Spencer looked down at her daughter and was instantly filled with love for her. Spencer had tears running down her cheek but she smiled through them. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead and watched as the little baby opened her eyes to reveal the clearest blue eyes that she clearly inherited from her father. Spencer turned her head to her mom and asked her to get the Doctor. Veronica nodded and went and got the doctor. Soon Spencer was joined by her mom and Dr. Wells.  
"What can I help you with Miss. Hastings?" Dr. Wells asked.  
"I can't give her up. I- I just can't." Spencer told her.  
"Since you haven't signed any papers and the baby wasn't set to go to anyone you can change your mind so I will go revoke her adoption room. Congrats Miss. Hastings." Dr. Wells told her and left. Spencer looked down to Lucy and smiled.  
"Welcome to the world Lucy Marion Hastings." Spencer said and kissed her head again. _

_X Flashback X_

"I bet you were scared." Toby said standing in front of the photo to get a better look.  
"I was," Spencer started, "Toby there is something else I need to tell you."  
"What's that Spencer?" Toby asked.  
"I was going to give Lucy up for adoption." Spencer confessed. Toby nodded before saying," Why didn't you?"  
"I looked down at her little face and I was instantly filled with love for this little girl and I just couldn't bring myself to give her up. So I kept her." Spencer explained.  
"Thank you for telling me." Toby said giving her a light smile. Spencer nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Spencer what's wrong?" Toby asked kneeling in front of her.  
"I just feel so awful. I almost gave her up for adoption, and then I kept her a secret. You must hate me. I don't blame you if you hated me. You have every right to-" Spencer was cut off by Toby saying,"Spence." That didn't stop Spencer though. She kept listing reasons why Toby had a right to hate her. Toby was getting tired of hearing it so he did the only thing he knew that would shut her up. He kissed her. Spencer froze for a split second before she kissed him back instantly. Toby helped her up and kissed her again; Spencer was quick to kiss back. Toby deepened the kiss which led to Spencer taking his hand and leading him to her room.

* * *

When Spencer woke the next morning Toby was not in bed. Spencer got on P.J.'s and went out to the Kitchen to see Toby fixing breakfast.  
"Morning beautiful." Toby said kissing her forehead when she came close to him. Spencer gave him a smile that was fake and Toby saw through the smile.  
"Spence what's wrong?" Toby asked.  
"I thought you had left me." Spencer told him truthfully.  
"Not going to happen ever again." Toby told her kissing her softly. Spencer smiled a true smile.  
"I'm going to go wake Lucy." Spencer told him and made her way to Lucy's room. When she opened the door she saw that Lucy was gone. Spencer's heart went to her throat as her cell phone went off. She typed in her password and the message appeared.  
 **"** **I have your daughter. I want charlotte's killer to be know or I will kill your daughter." -Big Bad**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
